


squishable

by Lilith



Series: Fanart & Comics [12]
Category: Wayfarers Series - Becky Chambers
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Interspecies Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith/pseuds/Lilith
Summary: For all the potential pitfalls, mammals make for marvelously cuddly girlfriends!
Relationships: Rosemary Harper/Sissix Seshkethet
Series: Fanart & Comics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1271006
Comments: 32
Kudos: 78
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	squishable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stonestrewn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonestrewn/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I'd really like to color this eventually, but I had a blast drawing it. I hope you like. <3


End file.
